


What You've Done to Me

by 2amphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amphan/pseuds/2amphan
Summary: Sometimes hatred can quickly turn to love, especially in Dan Howell's case.





	What You've Done to Me

       There is a sense of tranquility that floods the tiny bedroom that I’m sat in. It’s quite strange actually. I simply feel calm, and that hasn’t happened in a while. A grey light is cast through the window on the wall opposite to me. I barely even hear Phil come in until he taps on the wall, I look up from my spot on the ground and instantly a smile appears on my face. He sits down on the ground next to me, we look at each other and without saying a word he climbs into my lap. I watch as his slender hand makes its way up to my neck and what starts as a flinch from the sudden contact turns into a lustful shiver. Phil starts kissing my neck, starting with feathery pecks then escalating to hickeys. His hand is wrapped behind my head, supporting it so it’s not resting against the wooden frame of the bed. His sickly sweet smell engulfs me and my senses are overflowing with ecstasy. Suddenly, the gun pressed up against my temple doesn’t feel cold anymore and the rubbing of handcuffs along my raw skin doesn’t burn. I’m Phil’s hostage but god - my walls are crashing and burning, and I can’t help but let the Stockholm Syndrome come rushing in.


End file.
